The lotus that blossoms
by Shimmering Rose Petals
Summary: Princess Aska has been left behind by those she had loved, now she must ascend the throne soon.An alternative pairing. Aska x Zazu. Some crossover with other works of Clamp's. Some slight other pairings too.


**-Plans-**

A simple cloudless day in the country of Fahren, the light is shinning everywhere, even in the golden palace of the heir to the throne. Though everything appears to be bright with light, deep down inside the princess, the world is grey. She sits alone upon her patio viewing her flowery garden. She sighs.

_Why did I push him away? I was stupid, I was too young and not it's too late for us. I didn't know what he meant to me and now it's too late. I turned him down several times, I didn't understand love or how much it would hurt. San Yang is gone now. He has moved on and happily married. Everyone is leaving me. Am I the only one still stuck in the past?_

She was angry at them for leaving her but more angry at herself for letting them slip away. She wanted to slap herself across the face several time but physical pain was only a temporary punishment. Instead her heart and mind sealed themselves up into a dark abyss deep down inside the princess. She rarely smiled sincerely anymore but she still tried to laugh with friends. Even if it was insincere, she didn't want them to find out the truth nor did she want to lose them.

Aska sighed as her purple and red silk robe gown shimmered in the sunlight. Her outfit was majestic, with golden pins decorating her hair and rosewood beautiful fan in her hand.

"Princess Aska?" a cheery female voice called from afar.

The princess turned around to find herself face to face with a girl slightly a few inches taller than her. The girl donned a kimono instead of the traditional robes of Fahren. Her eyes were sparkling emerald green and her hair a honey brown. She bowed.

"Sakura!" Aska forced a smile upon her pale face. "Please call me Aska, no needs to be so formal." Over the years Aska had grown from a small child to now a beautiful eighteen year old.

"Hehe," Sakura giggled nervously. " I was hoping we could have tea together today or tomorrow. You know just Tomoyo and Chun Hyang. We could have a all girl's tea party." Sakura smiled.

Aska smiled back, "Well," she stuttered, " It will have to be tomorrow, I have to go to a wedding in Cephiro this afternoon." She shrugged carelessly and then whispered, "On one condition! I demand that you bring tons of sweets."

She eyed the sky and looked at the distant countries. They looked like stars from Fahren. She eyed Autozam, she was going to see her playmate Zazu again after they both parted to concentrated more on academic and obligations to their countries. Several years have passed since they last seen each other. They had tried to be pen pals but that didn't work out because they were both too easy or had nothing to say.

_Does he know about what happened between San Yang and I? Will he recognize me?_

She shrugged at that thought. A more important thought was, was she ready to become the empress of Fahren and lead her people? The people that were once there for her when she was a mere child were now gone. One was dead while the other was married now.

Hearing that Sakura laughed, "I promise. Who's wedding is it this time?"

Aska shrugged again, " I think it's Hikaru's and Lantis's wedding."

"Think?" Sakura blinked as her eyes widen.

Aska giggled, "Yep, think. I _'misplaced'_ the wedding invitation."

Sakura laughed along too.

"Misplaced?" a voice scowled from behind. "Princess, how can we expect you to ascend the throne. You'd probably turned most the economy into simply sweet making, oh the cavities. Oh my Mokona, the overworked dentists!" the voice became dramatic.

Aska couldn't help but laugh harder.

"Would you stop laughing for one minute?" the voice said irritably.

"I'm sorry Kura but--"Aska kept trying to hold back her laugher. "You're such a drama queen. You're so funny."

Kura's form finally appeared onto the patio. She had long silvery locks up to her knees, her eyes were a cold grey and her face was curved with age and wisdom. She gave bowed to the princess and stated coldly, "The ship to Cephiro leaves within five minutes. You were suppose to have been there ten minutes ago your highness."

Aska's face instantly became red and sweaty with embarrassment. "I'm sorry Kura I didn't mean to be late, I just lost track of time."

Kura simply shook her head and sighed, " again? Now I wonder how the late lord Chanan survived being your former caretaker."

Aska shrugged, "Somehow he managed."

"Excuse me? But I think I'll go back to my world now, I think Eriol is waiting for me. I don't want to worry him," Sakura smiled and started to walk off. "Knowing him he probably has dinner ready already."

"Aww.. How sweet," Aska said dreamily. "Tell him I said hi."

Sakura nodded and smile, " I will, see you tomorrow at three o'clock." She pulled out her Sakura cards and selected Fly. She released it and flew away on her wand.

Aska waved until she was out of sight. "So where were we Kura?"

"Well we're going to be left behind if we don't get to the ship now," she groaned. "I'm hoping you won't be late for future appointments and your upcoming engagement."

Aska's eyes widen, "Oops."

"Imagine their reactions when we don't show up! What about our reputation? Our honor?" Kura had her eyes closed while images were popping into her head.

Aska simply ignored Kura and grabbed her yin-zing that was enchained around her waist." You're starting to sound like an old women Kura," she muttered softly while rolling her eyes.

Kura continued to rant and until she opened her eyes to see the princess was already teleporting to the ship.

"Hey wait for me!" Kura demanded as she started to teleport too. Then she muttered to herself, "I so deserve a raise for dealing with her."

* * *

Hello! Shimmering Rose Petals here.  
Wow I'm submitting again..  
Yeah I'm taking a break from doing Clemi. I'm going to try to set Aska and Zazu up, just because I'm in the mood for a alternative.  
Why not San Yang and Aska or go with another pairing? I'm going for a not overdone pairing and less predictable.

Let me know if Aska is a bit off. -Winks-


End file.
